Eva Eight
(Bottom). ]] "I am so happy I found you, Nine." '-Eva Eight, upon meeting Eva Nine' Eva Eight is the older sister of Eva Nine, who Nine had initially never knew existed. She was born in Sanctuary 573, and raised by the same Muthr. History Eight was conceived in Sanctuary 573 many years prior to the birth of her sister, Eva Nine. At some point, she left the Sanctuary and ventured to New Attica, hitching a ride with a boy she had acquainted, a retriever named Evan Seven, who had a son of his own. When she returned to the Sanctuary with him, she had engaged in an argument with her caretaker, Muthr, trying to convince her to let her back in. When that failed, she tried to persuade Muthr to take Nine (who was an infant at the time) with her. Eight returned to New Attica, where she now hoped to start a family, but when the boy left with fellow airship pilots, and she never saw him again. She also admitted that she was not allowed to have children. Eight then spent years awaiting her sister in New Attica, for she had sensed Nine's eventual arrival. A Hero for WondLa While exploring New Attica with the three Gens, a blonde-haired woman caught the eye of Eva Nine amidst a crowd. The mysterious woman later confronted Nine when she had snuck into the Aviary at night, where she had revealed her identity and the secret behind Cadmus Pryde. The sisters parted for awhile, but later reappeared to each other and helped free captured aliens, including Nine's friend, Rovender. They escaped on the Bijou, but later crashed. Eva Eight now had to cope with her new surroundings, places she wasn't all too familiar or quite comfortable with. At one point during their travel, she insulted Muthr, as the robot caretaker had been created by Cadmus for his bidding, which angered Eva Nine. The two fought, but Rovender intervened. Afterwards, at a campsite, Eva Eight remained surprisingly quiet, even after the argument between her and her sister. Eva Eight and her sister, along with Rovender and Nadeau, were later discovered at gunpoint by a Caerulean named Galell and taken to a small village to the leader named Antiquus for questioning after misinterpreting them as the cause of Nadeau's illness. When the leader had killed Nadeau in order to "free" him, Eight told Nine that they were just as bloodthirsty and ruthless as Cadmus. Nine was taken to the council for questioning. The council was eventually convinced and unanimous in believing Eva Nine. A Caerulean, and friend of Rovender, named Haekel boarded them onto a shuttle. During the travel, Eva Eight began to argue with the pilot and forced him to land in the Wandering Forest in order to obtain the Vitae Virus Generator, so that Cadmus may not get ahold of it. When Nine and Rovender intercepted, she grabbed ahold of a boomrod and blasted the control panel, sending then downward into the forest. When she awoke, Eva Eight urged Nine to join her to the Heart of the Forest. Together, they found the exposed ruins of an HRP Sanctuary. A mutated biological entity called the Mother emerged and grasped Eight, attempting to kill her for trying to disturb the Vitae Virus Generator. Eva Nine pleaded for Eight's life, and the Mother spared her, turning Eight into a sentient tree. Eva Nine then drank from the water of the Vitae Virus and was and released by the entity, who then disappeared into the remains of the Sanctuary. Before Nine left, Eight handed her a vial containing soil from the Caerulean homeworld, as well as an plantlike insect that spreads the Vitae Virus. Eight told Nine that she finally felt at peace.Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Book 2